Bubble Bath
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: Bubble bath... bubble beard... Little Sammy Winchester wants his bubble bath. Wee!chester Sammy 5 Dean 9


**Disclaimer : I own nothing except my own plotlines and original aspects. **

**Warnings : Erm bubble beards.... lol, nah, no warnings. **

**Summary : Little Sammy Winchester wants his bubble bath. Dean 9 Sammy 5**

A/N : I wrote this as a request from one of my best friends. She wanted a Wee!chester fic, i asked what she wanted, she said bubbles... well here are bubbles :)  
EXTENSION : lmao she read it... she said it is good... though it sounds pervy... pervy?!? lmao. Anyone else agreeing?  
**  
A/N : I dont like the ending much so if anyone has any suggestions on that last bit then i'd be very very grateful. :)**

* * *

A pair of small feet padded across the carpeted floor, stopping just short of the sofa in the small motel room. Sam smiled innocently, swinging on the balls of his feet.

"Dean."

Sam scrunched his face in a frown when his older brother didn't turn away from the television screen or acknowledge his presence in any way.

"Dean." He tried again, bouncing on his toes a little. Still no answer. Sam pouted and crossed his arms, not liking being ignored. His face wandered to the television screen and he wondered what was so interesting about a bunch of people chasing a ball.

"Deeann!" He whined, stretching all the way up on his feet. Dean shuffled on the sofa, before coughing, still not answering or turning around.

"DEAN! DEAN! DEAN! DEAN!" Sam shouted at the top of his little lungs, stomping his foot on the spot.

"What!" Dean snapped irritated, springing off the sofa to face his little brother, anger clearly etched across his face. Sam's face fell and he shuffled his feet, bottom lip trembling. He hated it when Dean yelled at him, he hated when he had to bother Dean to start with. Sam knew he annoyed his older brother, though most times he didn't understand why.

"Sorry." Sam said tearily, turning and running from the room before Dean could get another word out. Dean sighed heavily as he watched Sam run off, mentally berating himself for snapping at Sam. The poor kid didn't have any one other than Dean to interact with all day. Most times he would leave Dean alone as well, even though he knew it bored the kid to tears.

"Nice work ass." Dean muttered to himself before trudging off down the corridor in search of Sam. It wasn't hard to track down the munchkin and Dean felt guilt bubble in his gut as he followed the sound of poorly muffled sobs coming from their shared room.

Knocking gently on the wood before going in, Dean eyes wandered to where Sam laid curled up on his bed, back to the rest of the room.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said softly as he knelt next to the bed, reaching out to place a hand on Sam's back. Sam flinched away, curling up tighter.

"I'm sorry I got in the way." Sam said, his voice thick as he tried to hide his crying by burying his head in his pillow.

"Hey," Dean said gently, reaching out and turning Sam over. "You don't have to be sorry kiddo, my fault." He smiled at Sam as he ran his hand through the kids hair. "You weren't bothering me, team was getting beat anyway." He tried to joke, smiling when it earned a small giggle from Sam at least.

"What did you want Sammy?" Dean asked, sitting up onto the bed and pulling Sam onto his lap. Sam's head automatically fell against his shoulder and his little arms wrapping around Dean's neck.

"I can't reach it." Sam said, idly wiping the last of his tears away.

"Reach what?" Dean questioned.

Sam giggled before climbing off Dean's lap, grabbing hold of the older boys hand and dragging him out of the room. Dean laughed as the skidded into the bathroom and Dean noticed the bath tub filled with water. Dean smiled, impressed, that Sam had managed to do it himself. Sam must be the only child his age that didn't need to be told when to have a wash, he actually seemed to enjoy it. Though Dean had a feeling he enjoyed proving that Dean didn't always need to do everything for him.

Sam stood by the wall, staring up at the shelf and cast a pouted look at Dean.

"What is it Sammy?" He asked, stepping up behind the kid.

"Bubbles." Sam giggled, pointing a little finger up to the bottle on the top shelf. Dean grinned and reached up for said bottle, placing it in Sammy's hands as the kid all but bounced on the spot. Sam loved bubbles, always had done. He rarely had a bath without them and, Dean noted, rarely let Dean get away without them either.

"Put it in the water Dean, please!" Sam said excitedly, clinging onto the side of the bath as he thrust the bottle at Dean.

"Here we go Sammy." Dean said with a wink, pouring the liquid into the water and swirling it with his hand until white bubbles began to form on the surface. Sam squealed and clapped his hands, grinning more than a Cheshire cat.

"More, more!" Sam cried, giggling the whole while and gripping one hand in the side of Dean's top.

"More?" Dean laughed. "You sure?"

"Yes!" Sam laughed, eyes a light with joy as more bubbles appeared. It wasn't until the bath was near filled to the top with bubbles did Sam let him stop and Dean laughed at the mess this was likely to make. He was glad at least that Dad wasn't due back for another couple days to see it.

"Play with me?" Sam pouted, turning his best puppy dog eyes onto Dean. Dean grinned and shook his head. He sure would like to know where Sam got that look from, it never failed to get people to do what he wanted, even himself as much as he hated to admit it.

"Sure squirt." He laughed, flicking a little of the water from the bath at Sam.

"Hey!" Sam squeaked, mock shaking the water off of himself. "Meanie." He said through a childish giggle, sticking his tongue out.

Dean chuckled. "Come on, take your clothes off."

Sam giggled but pulled his clothes off all the same, climbing into the tub with a little help from Dean. He sunk into the bath until the water was up to his chin, creating a rather amusing bubble beard on him. Dean sniggered and covered his mouth with his hand, ignoring the bemused look Sam was giving him.

"What?"

Dean sniggered.

"Deannnn, what!" Sammy squealed, splashing his little hands in the water.

"Beard." Dean chocked out, laughter bubbling in his throat as Sam lifted his chin back out, exposing the bubble beard in all its glory.

Sam seemed to be confused for a moment before his eyes squinted into the middle, trying in vain to look at his own chin.

That was it, Dean couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, clutching his sides at the hilarious sight of his little brother. Sam crossed his arms sulkily, splashing yet more water over the bath right were Dean was sitting.

"Ew!" Dean gasped as warm water soaked his left leg, making the denim cling to his skin.

"Serves you right." Sam said moodily, sticking his bottom lip out in an attempt to look annoyed.

Dean smiled a little guilty, reaching forward into the bath and pulling out a handful of bubbles. Sam watched him dubiously until Dean shoved the handful off bubbles over his face causing Sam to laugh so hard he snorted.

"Dean!" Sam squealed, clapping his hands in amusement at the now bubbly face of his brother. "Again, again!" He chanted, slapping the water about as he spoke.

Dean smiled through the mouthful he had gained, loving the sound of Sam laughing. There was so little in their life that made them happy, compared to how much they had to give up. It pleased Dean to no end that he could at least do this for his brother, he didn't know what he would do if Sammy forgot how to laugh.

"Again?" Dean teased, scooping up more bubbles. "You sure?"

"Yes, yes!" Sam said excitedly, eyes wide with anticipation.

"If your sure." Dean sighed, bringing his arm up and dropping the bubbles on his very surprised brothers head. "You did ask for it." Dean laughed at the murderous look his brother was giving him.

Sam's glare shifted into a smile and Dean gulped. He knew that look, it was the same his Dad got when he was up to something.

"Sam?" He said nervously.

Sam reached over and picked up the bottle of shampoo on the bath side, flipping the lid open.

"Don't you dare." Dean threatened.

Sam clambered his way out of the bath as Dean backed out of the door.

"Samuel Winchester!" Dean said as the bottle was aimed at him.

"Pay back." Sam grinned.

They never were able to get all the mint green shampoo stains out of the furniture before their dad came home, not the grins that covered both their faces.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
